


The Shadow Queen

by your_time_is_ticking



Series: heart [1]
Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: (insp. by the short film memory 2.0)





	

**Author's Note:**

> (insp. by the short film memory 2.0)

I opened my eyes, feeling the light stream out from the window behind me.

“Good morning sunshine” cassie whispered

Her voice was like drinking in champagne, i could get drunk on just the sound alone.  

I watched her, the light casting down an almost eerie tone to her dark auburn hair.

“Good morning” i replied

Cassie rolled her eyes “I wasn't talking to you i was talking to the actual sunshine”

“we’re best friends”she said matter of factly,a wicked smile weaving its way on her face 

She was so strange “hmm is that so? first time i’ve heard of this friendship”

Cassie crawled on top of me,my long red shirt falling down on her shoulders as she did so.

“Well it’s top secret. so don’t get jealous”

I raised my head to kiss her but she held a finger to my lips, pressing me back down to the pillow. “we don’t have time to play today” she chastised

We had to meet the others at the airport in 4 hours for a case all the way in california. That was plent-

“Dean we haven't even started packing yet or actually gone through the files briggs sent us. We do not have the time” her eyebrow raised as if daring me to counter her.

I rolled out of bed and picked up one of the files off the table flippantly.

 

5’4. Blond. Female. Married. Found dead in her living room floor under a ying yang symbol.

Just like the other 14 women.

All of them were found in red dresses wearing dark red lipstick and a garnet necklace.

“Michael talked with some of the families. They were all lower middle class, barely holding their heads above water.i doubt they had the means to buy a elie saab dress” she said from inside the closet

i looked up as she came out wearing a dress that set my heart burning. The crimson dress clinged to her hips as she reclined against the wall to strap on her heels.

”we’re running this through. Something doesn't seem right about this” 

I followed her out downstairs taking the photos from the file with me.

“Okay so you were cooking. There were 4 sets of plates set on the table.” her fingers tapped lightly on the kitchen counter “one for you. one for your husband.one for your son”

“And one for me” i said

Cassie tilted her head “her family never made it to dinner...they said their was an altercation ?”  
“Yeah They were coming back from a trip and the father got into it with someone”

She clucked her tongue twice and then leaned off the counter, walking towards me.

“You want her. You’ve been watching her. You know her schedule. You knew they wouldn’t be here”

i wove my arms around her waist “i want you to be mine. I’ve been watching for a while, i would know about the spare key. You would have done whatever i said to survive. Maybe i think i can make you want me back. Maybe i think you already do.” i paused then why kill her

“You weren’t good enough anymore” Cassie finished for me. i stared at her. She really is beautiful.

“She died of air deprivation. She was choked” My fingers ran up and down her thigh “maybe you thought she wasn't better anymore.” the nape of her neck “You realized she was just like the others” her hair “so you killed her” her breast

“Dean” cassie said quietly

I hummed in answer as she turned to face me “i thought i made myself pretty clear to you”

“You have. I'm just exercising a fabulous trait i have called multitasking”

She was fighting off a smile and shook her head

“You are absolutely unbelievable”

“I know. I just miss you” i wanted to take the words back and shove it into the depths of my mind the moment i felt her still.

With the amount of cases we've been getting their hadn't been time for us to be alone in what seemed like forever.

She pursed her lips and wrapped her arms around my neck “ we are in need for designated alone time aren't we ?”

An apology was on the tip of my tongue but it was cut off with a kiss

“It's okay i’ve missed you to”


End file.
